Shadowed Tsukino
by CureDream90
Summary: SEQUAL TO a TORN SOUL its been 2 years since Ken Tsukino has been put behind bars, but now after hearing on the news Serena Moon is now on constant look out for her saftey and her friends!  Sere x Darien , Serah x occ ?
1. He's back!

_6 months later_

_After the packed Serena and Sarah had made together, they both stuck together an was able to pass both the tuition fees for university, and the exams. Now they was both stood outside a room. A room they would be sharing together for the next 4 years of their lives studying at Tokyo University. Both had become friends very fast, every night they would be in Serena's room studying to get to this position. Day in Day out helping each other out with choirs, planting roses talking, cooking, Serena's family didn't like her doing jobs around the mansion due to she was now meant to be waited on not to wait, But they agreed to let her do it to earn the tuition money for her university. Sarah did the same, After spending so much time in the gardens, Serena decided she wanted to become a designer for gardens, and buildings, Sarah on the other hand was going into clothes designing both young with big dreams._

_An now they was both making those dreams happen. As now they both have New Futures to live for and want to make the people they love happy. Serena turned to Sarah "Well my friend, shall we?" She held out her hand as Sarah nodded laughing "We shall!" they opened the door and rushed in to their New Future._

Chapter 1 –

Tick Toc. Tick Toc. This sound was being carried throughout the room. Tick Toc again a young blonde haired girl with two meat balls on the top of her head was tapping her pencil on the notepad she had in front of her. It was 3.56 class ended in 4 minutes, and everyone was itching to get out so there weekend break could begin. As the blonde was too focused on the clock as the bell rang she jumped half a mile out of her skin knocking some papers onto the dark brown mahogany floor. "Class dismissed! Don't forget papers due on Monday 2000 words on how you would remodel the flower work in Tokyo grand park. I would like it on my desk bright and early! Now run along and don't have too much fun!"

Everyone began packing up their things as the blonde picked up her paperwork that had dropped onto the floor. A sugar haired pink girl walked up to her kneeling down " Bloody hell Serena, you're a bit on edge today you've been trying to rush out of class since you arrived this morning. Got a hot date?" The blonde known as Serena laughed and shook her head "Nah, me and Darien are going out for the dinner date tomorrow night. I'm only on edge because he says he has some big surprise for me but will not give me any hints about it. What about you Serah? Got any hot guys after you again?" Serah laughed as she stood up handing Serena the paper work back shaking her head "Nope, plus Claire would so screw if she found out I was dating anyone. She never liked the fact I was coming to university where I stay in a dorm that's in walking distance to the men's.

Shaking her golden strands "Come on Serah you do need to live a little, fair enough I admit I don't want you going out with a guy that's got the wrong sense of attitude. But you do have your own life to live." Serena placed her hand on Serahs shoulder "Maybe we should go out sometime and maybe see if there is anyone out there that you like." Both girls laughed agreeing to it then left the classroom.

It has been 2 years since Serena Moon got her new life away from her biological father and abuse he was giving her. She had never felt such freedom in all her years but there was always those haunting words he said to her the night he had got arrested. _"They won't keep me in there Serena, I'll come back, for you…and when I do….YOUR DEAD!" _So every now and then she would always feel as she needed some company when walking home from work. Serena also kept in good contact with everyone, often having slumber parties still whenever she gets chance too through the week when there isn't classes the next day or she isn't working through the night.

Shortly after Serena and Serah going to Tokyo University Serena thought it was a good idea to quickly go out and get a job so they both went and got a job in a club Serena worked behind the bar serving beers and cocktails. Serah was waiting tables, collecting glasses grabbing tips for them both.

Serena got to her car quickly opening her boot to her silver BMW throwing all her college stuff into it. Placing her long golden hair back behind her ear she walked to the driver's side jumping in. placing her seatbelt on and starting the car up. It wasn't long before she hit the road to town.

Every time she drove her car she always had the radio station 96.3 Air FM on. The music made her calm as she drove, it also helped calm her nerves when listening to the news on.

As Serena hit the traffic lights the news had just hit up on an urgent announcement " We have come with an Emergency broadcast. A man that was put behind bars 2 years ago has escaped Tokyo jail just this morning a description of the man will be placed out on TV stations and wanted posters. The name of this man is Ken Tsukino!" slamming the breaks on her car Serena came to a halt almost sending another car crashing into her. Her pale hands tensed up as she shivered "No… it can't be!"

2 seconds later her mobile phone rang, not deciding to check the caller ID she answered it "Hello?" "Hello my dear Serena, I'm watching you..."

There we go people! First chapter to the Sequal of A torn soul! Read and Review!

Chapter 2 will be coming soon! BUBU for now! X x


	2. Girl talk and Messages!

Chapter 2

Serena finally got back to her dorm after hearing what was on the news around an hour later After Serah finally convinced her to start driving again. Thank god too cause there was a huge cue of cars behind her that was getting restless. Serena laid down on her light ocean blue covers. She could not believe it, he was out! two years of living a peaceful life and then this gets blown in her face. Serah sat down at her desk and was about to do her homework until she turned to Serena.

"Listen, theres a whole group of us that are willing to protect you so then he wont go near you Rena, I know your scars still leave you with nightmares but your strong enough to fight it, To fight him!" Serena smiled sitting up looking at her room mate, they had become best friends within knowing each other from her mothers mansion. "Thanks Serah, but no offense but we both know your not a fighter. No matter on how much your more better at being my guidance counciler helping me through my mental issues" both girls laughed as serena got up from her place and walked over to her desk. Both girls spent the rest of the night, chatting listening to music while doing there homework, Serena had her 2000 word report done by 11, and serah had finished hers around the same time.

Serena leaned back in her chair and couldn't help but let out a laugh, Serah caught onto this and looked over while picking out some pj's "it's official, you've gone loopy" That caused the blonde goddess to laugh harder as she turned around in her chair "Sorry Serah, i was just thinking back in high school it use to take my friends all weekend just for me to do my maths homework" Serah just shook her head as she changed into a pair of pink shorts and tank top. "that's something i couldn't believe, you've been on top of your work since getting here, your also A* in everything. " Serena cleaned her desk up and made it organised "See and you've also got some sort of OCD, this dorm is completely spotless! if it was me doing it there'd be at least some dirty clothing in the corner of the room"

Serena laughed a little more "Thats just because after living with a deranged abusive father for years, you get the OCD drilled into your mind, now i just can't stand anything messy. Now anyway, its Claires birthday coming up soon what do you have planned for her?" this made the girl fall back on her bed and look up at the celing "You know what, i haven't a clue. With all this uni work and working at the club i just can't think on what to get her"

Serena chuckled and went into her draw and threw a box on the bed next to her room mate Serah looked to it and opened it, inside was a small survival knife, Her face lit up and looked to the golden haired goddess "You got me this to give Claire?" Nodding, Serah got up and tackled her friend to the ground "Thank you! She'll love it! What you get her?" Serena winked and laughed trying to keep it secret but when Serah began the tickling attack Serena gave in.

"You got her entry into the Guardian core army! none the less a high ranking officer!" Serena held out the offical papers and nodded "Yeah, i thought she might be fed up of being a maid back at my mothers mansion. i know you was glad to get out. That Step father of mine seems to be such a slave driver. If i could i'd get them all out of it." Both girls laughed talking a little more and then went to bed that night.

As the night was sound as they slept the window was edged open a little and someone climbed in, By time morning came he was gone. Serah was the first to wake up, once she did first thing that came out of her mouth was a loud scream. This caused the blonde goddess to shoot up, and rushed over to her "Serah what's wrong! are you ok!" The poor strawberry pink girl nodded and pointed to the wall behind Serena.

She looked over and in blood red writing wrote, "IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME SERENA! I WILL COME AND GET YOU! AN WHEN I DO YOU ARE DEAD! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, WHERE YOU GO, YOUR EVERY MOVE!" Serena dropped to the floor on her knees, He had been in this room that very night. She instantly felt violated "No... "

Serah finally calmed down enough to make a call to the head of the university to come and look at the death threat, also the police had been called on scene.

Darien had decided to drop by an hour later, not hearing the news seeing a police car outside his heart dropped and hurried up to the open dorm door. Seeing serena with a blanket over her and Serah keeping her steady as the police was taking a statement. "Serena?" looking up she was glad to see her on going steady boyfriend. "Darien... He's found me." Darien walked over to her and knelt down when she pointed to the wall.

He then looked up to the police "Right Miss, what we will do is keep 2 policemen on campus at all times day and night watching out. The city has a few others looking for him but i'm afraid that's all we can do for now." Serena nodded as the police walked out.

"Before you say owt Darien, the headmaster won't allow you to stay on Campus to keep an eye on the both of us. No matter on how much you want too." Spoke Serena as he held her in his warm arms. "I know, i just hope that he's caught before he hurts you anymore than what he has done."

THank you very much for Reading this, it will get more intresting i promise!


End file.
